


The tragic end of Ursa

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: A what if story based on what should of happened the night Azulon was killed





	The tragic end of Ursa

Lu Ten had died in war and Fire Princess Ursa sat trembling as she read the words again, she watched her children play in the royal garden as she stood up with sadly. She supported the war on the Earth Kingdom, of course she did as she had always been a loyal Fire Nation woman. The Earth Kingdom just didn't know how good it would be for them to be overtaken by the Fire Nation, not only wealth would come but they would free the lower classes who lived in filth and couldn't rise above it. 

She knelt before her children holding them close, they were both powerful Fire Benders, Azula a Fire Bending prodigy, Zuko who was strong but struggled with his Fire Bending but she supported her first born and encouraged him. 

She broke the news to her children who looked devastated by the news, Ursa clutched them close, as she didn't want to lose her children in the war. 

.. 

Ozai had heard the news, he looked at the letter that had been delivered to him by a servant, his nephew had died, Iroh's only heir had died. He remember years ago his father's words about why he had to marry Roku’s descendant Ursa and the prophecy, now he could sway his father that they should fulfil it. 

He heard the door on the room open and close he turned his head to the nose, it was his wife who whipped her tears, the sensitive soul must have got the new too, his wife wrapped his arms around him snuggling closer him. 

"I figure you got the news too, dear wife." Ozai offered gently 

She hugged him and sniffed a bit, he sighed as he he'd been sat at his study he got up and pulled her into her arms as he turned her to face her. 

" I keep thinking... what if it was our children? There too young still for war, but… " Ursa wept mournfully 

Ursa had always been one to think what if? He knew how she felt she was a protective mother who looked over her flock like a Turtle-Duck. She was soft, gentle, yet held a fierceness within her that rarely came out, he understood her protective nature though and didn't discourage her. 

His wife had a rare blood disease which made it hard for her to bring children into this world, she'd miscarried many times, then there was that one still birth, Zuko and Azula were the only children that had been born and even then both her and the babies had barely survived the births. Ozai and her were more careful after the birth of their two children a year apart, after all the Fire Lord had what he wanted so he stop pressuring him to impregnated his wife. 

He wipes the tears flowing down her cheeks.

" I would never let harm come to our precious children, they mean the same to me as they do to you." Ozai reassured her tenderly 

She calmed down a bit as she needed the reassuring he would never let his children die pointlessly after what she and the children suffered to survive.

" I want to talk to me father tomorrow though, I've requested to have an audience with him for then. " Ozai explained firmly 

Ursa brushed his cheek, she knew of his ambition, they were married to continue on the royal legacy of their unique bloodlines, yet Ozai wasn't the heir and she knew what he was going to ask. 

" Think of your words carefully then. " Ursa warned lightly

She sat on the bed, he watched her yawn as she began to take her crown off. 

" Yes I know, what I ask is daring and risky, my dearest." 

She smiled at him now, his soft wife who melted his heart, who made him soft, they cared for each other dearly and had learnt to love each over after tears a of marriage.

Ozai smiled as he took his heavy robes off show to show off his lean muscular figure, even after all these years together is wife would blush at him, he kissed her lightly as he hungrily stripped her out her out of the royal robes. Ursa was the only one whom he was soft to, the only one he let make him weak. 

…  
It wasn't a pleasurable thing to see Fire Lord Azulon, he was cruel cold and uncaring for anyone besides his beloved Iroh. 

Ursa had always harboured resentment to the Fire Lord but it wasn't because he arranged to have Ozai marry her, no it was because he once hurt her quite badly.  
…  
It was a few years ago Azula has just been born a little less a year after Zuko . She and Ozai took their daughter to show Fire Lord Azulon the baby who had changed her fire flames at birth to a blue colour. 

The Fire Sage's said it was a sign she was the child of the porphyry foretold about the combine bloodlines. Thus the new born girl was giving the name Azula after the last powerful Fire Bender Azulon. 

Zuko was too young to have an audience with his grandfather so the servants were looking after the baby boy. 

Ozai proudly announced Azula's name and presented her to his father, it was the few time Azulon got up from his throne and disregarded his flames, he looked over the new born baby girl who eyes were bright with Fire Bending energy. Azulon returned to his throne with a satisfied smile, as his flames returned he spoke in his cold old voice. 

" Yes I believe this is the child that the Fire Sage's spoke of, when she is of age, she will make Lu Ten an agreeable wife." Azulon explained excited 

Both she and Ozai were surprised by the words, yet it was the youngest Fire Prince that spoke. 

" Father I do not understand." Ozai had spoke confused 

He handed Azula to her and the Fire Lord said something that hurt them both. 

" This was always the purpose for you marriage, the child shows her joint heritage. This will assure the great bloodline I envisioned to assure our legacy for years to come.” Azulon replied coldly 

Ursa felt sick, there no way Lu Ten and Azula should be married, she knew most royals saw nothing wrong with two related members of the same family marrying , but Ursa knew the health risk this brought on because she'd read about it. 

Yet they were dismissed from the Fire Lords presence, they had both been pawns to the Fire Lord and as Ozai yelled in their room and punched a walk Ursa sat over looking her two children. 

" Do you think Iroh knows about this?" Ursa asked softly “Do you think he know what your father had planned?”

Ozai breathed in anger, he saw her thoughtful nature, she had an idea of were she was going with her words, she was smarter then she looked and Ozai knew then what he should do. 

Write to his brother, tell him of the plans, persuade his brother to refuse the future marriage his father had arranged, if Iroh was against it then his father would relent. 

" I know what I must do then." Ozai replied thoughtful

Days later the Fire Lord received a letter from his eldest son and he stormed into the room of his youngest son and daughter in law. He held the letter before them as the young couple stared at him. Ursa had been feeding Azula and Ozai held a Zuko on his lap and they watched as Azulon breathed out fire in anger as he walked dangerously to his daughter in law. 

" You traitorous snake, you are behind turning my sons against my will." Azulon spoke with dangerous anger. 

Ozai put his son in his crib as he didn't like where his father was going. 

Yet as his father pulled his wife up with his precious only daughter in her arms, he stepped forward in anger to his father. 

" You should remember well that your only allowed within these palace walls because your the granddaughter of Avatar Roku." Azulon yelled furious " Yet you would turn my sons against me, make them question me, make it so even my oldest son turns against me." 

" Father I wrote that letter under my own will. Ozai yelled annoyed " Ursa had nothing to do with it."

Yet Azulon grabbed his wife's throat tightly, she grasped, Azulon was furious his plans had been shut down and threw the fragile woman without regard of the new born girl in her arms, Ursa made sure to land without Azula getting hurt, even Zuko who barely understood what was going on cried seeing his mother being treated so badly. 

Ursa stayed on the floor as Azulon' kicked her back, then Ozai stepped in between him and his wife. His father breathed as he walked out and Ozai knelt to his wife as his children cried and Ursa held Azula protectively as she made sure her only daughter was unharmed. 

Ozai trembles, not with fear but with anger at his father, Azulon dared he lay a hand on his wife never mind put his daughter in danger, Ozai rubbed his wife's cheek as she cried and he helped her up that day as Ozai muttered how his father would pay someday. 

.. 

Ursa shuddered as the memory took over her, Ozai noticed he frowned as he stroked her hand gently, they bowed before the Fire Lord as their children were each side of them, pomp was needed off course, so Ozai showed off Azula, his father looked uninterested, mostly because Azula wasn't the fire Lords pawn in his master plan anymore.

Although she was put on show to show the power their bloodline processes, Azula was naturally talented and thus confident, it made Zuko feel bad his skills were lacklustre. 

After all he had only responded to Iroh's way of Fire Bending but his uncle wasn't here, thus Zuko continued suffered from lack of confidence, after Azula sat down Zuko spoke up trying to show of his Fire Bending but in his eyes he had failed. 

Ursa got up to comfort him, she gave her son words of encouragement, yet Azulon had seen enough thus dismissed everyone but his youngest son. Ursa stood quickly and bowed, she quickly left with her children following, she eyed them as Azula pulled Zuko into the curtains, she didn't say a word as she too was going to find the prefect hidden spot to ease drop. 

'Be tactful Ozai.' she thought as she found her spot in one of the chambers around the throne room..  
.. 

Ozai knew now was the time to speak to his father, so he humbled himself before the man. 

"Father you must know as I do with Lu Ten's death Iroh's bloodline has ended, we don't even know when Iroh will return home. Father I am here and my children are alive, this is what you wanted is not? To have Fire Princess Ursa bloodline and ours to continue your legacy. " 

He had to get his interest, get his father on his side with his ambition. 

" Say what it is what you want Ozai. " His father commanded 

" Make me your heir, revoke Iroh's birthright as I am your humble servant and will serve the Fire Nation's best interest. " Ozai humbly requested 

Azulon moved forward angrily and stood up, his flames increased in his anger, he didn't listen to Ozai's words all he heard was the obscure request. 

" You dare I suggest I betray Iroh? My First born? So soon after he lost his beloved son Lu Ten. I think he has suffered enough but you.. Your stuffing has just begun." 

Ozai frowned with his head low, did his father not understand how he and Ursa had suffered trying to bring there children into this world? How many children she'd lost , what of the still birth they both suffered through? 

" Don't you think I do not know what it's like to lose children, that I don't know suff.." Ozai responded 

" Enough off this talk back Ozai." 

Unknowing to him his children were listing, although Zuko had ran off yet Azula listened as did Ursa. 

" For you insulate words, you will be punished, I know the right punishment fit for you. " 

Ozai kept his head low as he kept his anger in check, there was no reasoning with his father or disobeying him, he would just have take any of punishment thrust upon him. 

" Since you dishonour your brother and his lose then your punishment should be on equal measure." 

Ozai looked up now toward his father with a serious look as he spoke the words that would change everyone fate. 

" You must take the life of your first born son, maybe then you will understand your brother's pain. " Azulon commanded coldly

Ozai looked down defeated, he could no refuse so he bowed as he too was dismissed. Ursa held her mouth after over hearing those words and she knew she must act before Ozai did what he was ordered to do.  
.. 

Ursa knew the prefect plan, she walked toward her children's room to hear Azula treasing her brother, she looked down to her daughter. 

She knew what it was about but played like she didn't know about it, she took Azula and took her outside and knelt to her. 

" Azula please stop teasing your brother, nothing is going to happen to him, your father won't do anything to Zuko." Ursa explained gently 

Azula looked sad, she just wanted to warn her brother, maybe save his life 

" Are sure mother? I don't want anything to happen to to happen to my brother. " 

Ursa nodded reassured. 

" I assure you, now its quite late you should sleep young lady. " Ursa ordered gently 

Azula walked off now it was time to make her move, she walked back into Zuko's room to hear him muttering she had to act quickly to spear her son.

Her mother had taught her her herbal remedies and poisons and she knew of a poison that had no taste, no smell no ability to be tracked. 

This was treason but Ozai would know it was her as she could not hide anything from him, She had a fall person if anyone looked to her though. She worked in the room, Ozai had hid himself away, probably to think over his choice, to calm himself. Ursa knew this could spell the end of her in the palace, she knew the risks, she had no idea where she would go if she was banished. She had been told her parents were dead, she had no life to return to outside of these walls. 

She walked the halls to the kitchen and spotted the servants she has befriended, she knew her routine as she been told it. Ursa knew Azulon like tea before sleep thus she talked to the servant woman as she made the tea, the servant didn't take note of the subsistence the Princess poured into the tea, after all it would be unnoticed and on this night Azulon would pass on in his sleep and all she had to do was tell Ozai that he should proclaim it was father last wish to have him become the Fire Lord. 

She searched for Ozai and saw him looking out a window with his hand clutch as he had the sour look on his face.  
She looked to him softly as she took one of his hands and gave him her crown. 

" What is this Ursa?" Oai asked surprised

He saw her guilty look, she couldn't hid it with him, he knew she'd done something, he knew giving her crown was in readiness of her royal title being revoked. 

" What did you do, my love?" He asked concerned 

Tears slipped down for her eyes and he hurried her to their room, when they entered she knelt before him. 

" No one will know till morning I swear, I did it to protect Zuko." 

Ursa looked up tearfully 

" I.. Know it is treason, but do what you want with me." Ursa begged resentful 

He paused as she kept her head low as he heard heard her cry. 

"I've picked a fall person, yet.. I know.. I did wrong.. I did this for you, for Zuko." Ursa replied tearfully 

Ozai picked her up and wiped her tears, she giving him title Fire Lord he thought of the lies he could tell but there was one thing left to do in order to keep his loyal wife at his side. After all she showed who's side she was on, what she would do to protect her son and stop him from killing his son because he couldn't refuse. 

" Who is your fall person?" Ozai asked lowly 

She whispers the name and he smirked. 

" Then I am going to need your acting talents. What I am about to do is your punishment, I am sorry for what I am about to do but you need to be injured." 

Ursa felt the sharp pain in her stomach even before she asked what he meant, she saw the blood on her hand and saw his determinant look and the dagger in his hand. 

" I need you to go back to the kitchen and say these words." 

… 

Ursa went to the kitchen panting holding her wound, her husband says this was her punishment for her crimes but needed to finish the coup. 

She saw her fall person was in the kitchen, so Ursa screamed for the guards for help and as she left the kitchen screaming and the guards came to their princess's aid. 

"She poisoned the Fire Lord.. I tried to stop it but she stabbed me." Ursa explained in pain 

The guards believed the Princess over the protest of innocents coming from the fall person. The Guards made orders to take the women to prison get Fire Prince Ozai, then the Royal doctor.  
… 

The time Ozai approached his wife again he saw her in a weakened state in their room, the night had been long Ozai had over looked his dead father and said in his meeting his father had been named Azulon's heir and thus at his father's funeral he be named Fire Lord, yet what was the price of the title?

The doctor couldn't stop Ursa's bleeding the stab wound had ruptured something deeply , Ozai looked on without emotion as he couldn't show any, yet he held his wife's hand as she lost the colour of her face. 

He had done this to her, but she had been a traitor, she needed to be punished but he had always wanted her at his side as his Fire Lady. Now that might now happen, Ozai whispered into her ear to hold on that he planed to make her his Fire Lady. 

Yet she closed her eyes with a soft smile to imagine such a scene. Her husband would take the crown as a new Fire Lord and how she would go to him so he could offer her the crown of the Fire Lady. 

Even as Ozai called her name, she didn't respond, her grip on her husband's hands loosened and she became cold to even her husband's touch. 

Ozai looked to the doctor who shakes his head, the blood all over his hands, the blood loss was to much and the doctor called her death. 

Ozai was furious with guilt yet as the new Fire Lord called it their fall person execution for both killing Azulon and his wife. 

Yet the truth was never let out, Ozai became resentful, angry, over the loss of his wife and that changed him. 

Ursa was seen as a hero by her people as even they heard she had been killed after trying to stop a ploy to kill her father in law by a common kitchen porter. Yet Ozai felt it to painful to look on his wife's face, thus he had her paintings taken down and destroyed, had his beach house boarded up. He became a cold cruel man over the years as he didn't have his Turtle-Duck to make him gentle anymore.


End file.
